To Join the Fight
by wiseowl12
Summary: It is 7th year and the battle against Voldemort has continued. The trio is back at Hogwarts and Hermione has made Head girl, yet her Head boy, Draco Malfoy, has a secret. Can this secret make Hermione see him differently? Will they be able to out aside their differences? Will it be too much for them to handle? Dramione (Rated M for violence and eventual sexual content)


Chapter One -

 **A/N - Hi! I'm Wiseowl12… I used to write Fanfictions when I was 12 and 13 but I never had enough time to keep going. Eventually I lost the inspiration for my stories and saw how childish my writing was and I never finished them. But last night I had this idea pop into my head and I can see it work, so I hope you guys can enjoy this story. I will try to post once a week.**

 *****MUST READ**

 **This Fanfic takes place in 7th year, but the "Draco tired to kill Dumbledore and Snape goes through with it" does not happen, nor did the trio skip 7th year to go Horcrux hunting. Okay? Okay.**

Rain. Thunder. Lightning. What a great start to the new school year. Hermione looked out of the window and sighed. Of course it had to rain to today, it was only fitting. She grabbed her bags and ran down the stairs, hearing the padder of Crookshanks' paws following her down.

"'Mione! Get your bloody cat and come downstairs now, we're going to be late!"

Reaching down to pick of her cat she walked into the kitchen of the Weasley's house, giving a scolding look at the red head who had insulted her cat. "Ronald, I am right here, you can calm down and stop your screaming." She paused and looked back at him questioningly, "Since when do you worry about time anyways?"

He looked at her and rolled her eyes, turning his head and once again began to scream for Ginny to "get her arse down here". Once the youngest Weasley was down, Ron grabbed his bags and began to make his way toward the car. Hermione and Ginny, both confused by Ron's antics turned to give Harry a questioning look, who had been watching the whole debacle from the kitchen table. Deciding not to get into it, the three remaining teenagers walked out the door and into the car.

Mrs. Weasley was already waiting at the driver's seat with an impatient Ron sitting in the passenger's seat while the teens climbed aboard.

"So, Hermione dear, are you excited to be Head Girl this year? I'm sure you will appreciate the private rooms you will be staying in." asked Mrs. Weasley

"I'm a little nervous about the work, but overall am super excited. I'm sure Ginny will be a great help since she is a Prefect."

"Oh yes! How marvelous for both of you!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

The rest of the ride to King's Cross was fairly uneventful, filled with Mrs. Weasley gushing over the teenagers, asking about their events in the coming school year.

Once at the station, Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them and bid them farewell.

"Goodbye my children! Have fun and do not get into anymore trouble, God knows there is enough trouble out there with everything going on. Hermione dear, make sure these three don't get into trouble."

Hermione nodded, hugged the older woman, and made her way to the train. They found and empty compartment and sat in the plush seats.

"Excited?" Ginny asked the group.

"About what?" Ron responded, mouth stuffed with some red vines.

"The school year! I hear that Lupin is coming back to teach DADA!"

"Wait really?" asked Harry, excited at the possibility of having Lupin back in the castle, "I didn't know that."

"Gin and I may have been using some the twin's extending ears and heard a couple of the members discussing the new teachers…" Said Ron with a sly grin.

"Oh! This is so amazing! We finally get to have a DADA teacher that will _teach_." Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe we can finally get the school to learn to defend themselves against Voldemort…" said Harry.

Before any of them had the chance to continue with the conversation, the compartment door slid open and Lavender Brown walked in, making a beeline towards Ron.

"Ronnie-kins! I've been looking for you everywhere! Oh baby, I missed you so much."

Ron, who was sitting right by the door next to Harry, took Lavender into his arms, holding her as she placed kisses around his face, lips, and neck. Meanwhile, Harry was desperately trying to get away from the couple while Hermione and Ginny were looking at the display with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I missed to you too Lav." Ron said in between kisses.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny said, covering her mouth at the sight. The couple ignored her comment, continuing their kisses without a care in the world.

Harry moved to the opposite side of the compartment next to the two disgusted girls, and asked, "When did _that_ happen?"

"I have no idea, but I want _that_ to _stop._ " Said Ginny. The couple was now almost laying down on the compartment seats, Lavender on top of Ron

Suddenly, Ron pushed Lavender off of him and stood up, covering a now noticeable bulge in his pants. "I - um - I need to go see something real quick, I'll be right back! Lav, want to see the thing with me?"

Lavender, who was now also standing up fixing her shirt, gave Ron a devilish grin and nodded, running out of the compartment with Ron in hand.

"Well that was a surprize," said Ginny, staring at the door where her brother had left.

"It happened during the summer break. Ron asked me if I was alright with it." said Hermione quietly, who had been silently looking at the floor. Ginny looked at her best friend with worry, remembering that Ron and Hermione had always been kindling some sort of relationship. " _Are_ you alright with it?"

"I told him I didn't care." She responded, still looking down at the floor.

"But do you?" Ginny asked.

"It's not as if Ron and I were dating, if he wants to go back to dating freaking 'Lav-Lav', then who am I to stop him?" Hermione responded, flustered at her friends questioning. Ginny was going to ask another question, but Harry grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from continuing the interrogation.

"I have to go start the Prefect's meeting. New Head Girl duties. See you later." Hermione stood up and walked away, gently closing the compartment door behind her.

* * *

On her way to the Heads' compartment, Hermione fought the tears from going down her face. Over the summer break Ron and Hermione had tried to go out on a couple of dates, yet they had all ended in disasters. It's not that they did not like each other, it is just that they were not exactly compatible. Everytime they tried to go out, one of them ended up extremely frustrated. The one time it did end up right, Ron wanted to end the night in a snogging session. Hermione refused and he threw a fit… from then on Ron told her maybe they should start seeing other people. A week later he started seeing Lavender. Hermione whipped a tear falling down her face.

Taking calming breaths, Hermione stopped in the middle of the hall and tried to compose herself before reaching the Head compartment.

"Granger, could you move out of the way, I'm trying to get somewhere." A voice demanded.

Turning around she saw the one and only Draco Malfoy scowling at her.

"Shove off Malfoy." She said, returning his glare.

"I would, if you weren't standing in the middle of the bloody fucking hall Granger."

"Why are you always such a prick?"

"Ganger, move. Wait… are you crying? What did the little Weasel break your heart?" Malfoy taunted.

"I said, shove off Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Poor little Mudblood really did get her heart broken."

At this point Hermione was enraged, but being Hermione she just turned around and said "I don't have time for your bullshit Malfoy, I have more important things to do." Hermione turned around and continued walking towards the Heads compartment. She turned around to see Malfoy walking down the same direction. She turned around.

"Do you need anything Malfoy?"

"Granger, I don't need anything from you." he responded as he walked past her.

"Then why are you following me?"

"Why the hell would I willingly follow you? Maybe I happen to be heading the same direction. I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age, not the most paranoid."

"Whatever." she mumbled, "Git."

She keep walking, hearing Malfoy's steps behind her and watching him out of the corner of her eye. She stopped at the Head compartment and saw him do the same.

"This is the Head compartment Malfoy."

Malfoy grinned up at her and said, "I am fully aware."

It was then that Hermione noticed the Head boy badge on his robes.

"Oh fuck." she whispered.


End file.
